1. Field
Aspects of example embodiments of the present invention relate generally to organic light emitting display devices and methods of manufacturing organic light emitting display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display (FPD) device is widely used as a display device of an electronic device because the FPD device is lightweight and thin compared to a cathode-ray tube (CRT) display device. Typical examples of the FPD device are a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and an organic light emitting diode display device (hereinafter referred to as “OLED device”). Compared to the LCD device, the OLED device has many advantages such as a higher luminance and a wider viewing angle. In addition, the OLED device may be made thinner because the OLED device does not require a backlight. In the OLED device, electrons and holes are injected into an organic thin layer through a cathode and an anode, and then recombined in the organic thin layer to generate excitons, thereby a light of a certain wavelength may be emitted.
Recently, as the OLED device becomes larger and features high definition resolution, the number of mask processes used to manufacture the OLED device has increased. When the number of mask processes is increased, the cost of manufacturing the OLED device may also be significantly increased. For example, compared to the different processes, the cost of the mask process is relatively high. Accordingly, to reduce the cost of manufacturing the OLED device, a method capable of decreasing the number of mask processes is desired.